robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Enchip-X
There was a time where I was walking home from school, and I was excited to hop on roblox. Further into this story, It was decided I never want to play roblox again. Anyhow, it starts off with me coming home. I walk in, I sit down at my desk, I turn my monitor on, and I log in. I then notice something ... unnatural. My username was Ko. But it had changed to "oK". At first I thought it was just a bug in my computer. So on about 5 minutes, I log into roblox, and I go into a random game, which at the time was prison life. I decided to be a security guard, and I went outside because someone had said there was a criminal camping at the garage. I looked over at the garage and noticed there was no one there, and everyone had left the server. I thought "maybe the game shut down". But, if it DID shut down, why was I still in it? From there it got a little sketchy. I normally didn't get to explore prison life because of always getting shot, so I started looking around a bit. I went to the cafeteria and, much to my surprise, even though the server was empty, there was a random bacon hair standing there. Staring at me. I walked to him, and his name was Enchip-X. (Yes, even including the dash.) Then out of nowhere he says "it will happen" and leaves. I got a chill down my spine. So I continue off for about a week, and, this is where things take a dark turn. I'm walking home from school again. A brown car drove up beside me, and a man wearing a grey lab coat was inside. He said something to me, but I didn't quite hear him. I walked over to the car to see what he said, and he grabbed me by the chest and turned me. He put an orange sticker on my arm and drove off. I took off the sticker when I got home. Now, I'm really suspicious of anything happening, so I lock all my doors and windows and I enable my security system. Just moments later, my alarm goes off, and I heard my door smash open. (By the way, my parents were out with their friends.) That same guy runs in. Next thing I know I wake up, at my desk? My monitor is on, and the screen is showing I'm inside the same server I was before. I thought it was all a dream, and I became paranoid. Just then, my monitor shut off and I got a phone call. I didn't answer, and since then, I've moved to a new neighborhood with my parents. I tried to tell them what happened, they brushed it off as a simple nightmare. One thing is for sure, I'm never playing roblox again. Another thing that has crossed my mind: "WHO ARE ENCHIP-X?" Disclaimer; this story is real, and any disbelief to this story may be accepted, so long as it's not anything offensive.